


Cuddle me, I'm tired.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks needs a lift home and has to find something to do until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle me, I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Give a poor, starving Lacey some prompts? <3

James was tired. He knew he’d regret staying late. James had videos to edit, though. He found he was more productive in his office. Most people found that strange considering all the stuff over his walls. James had seen them all and they proved not be distractions after a while. He was in the zone. James wasn’t sure who was there with him. He hadn’t bothered to check, he’d only told Jordan he was going to stay late. He knew that Jordan liked to turn a lot of shit off when he left. James didn’t want to be left in the dark – not after that creature’s short. It was funny at the time but now he felt a little eerie alone in his office.

 

 

James jumped at a noise. It sounded like someone knocking their chair over. It was logical. It was late, they’d probably not seen the time. They were shocked. It could have been Aleks. Aleks was known to stay late, to be forgetful. James snorted as he heard the man yell,

“Fuck!” See, there was nothing to be scared of. Aleks was harmless. Angry, yes, but harmless. James listened as he stomped around his office. James didn’t get the big deal – it was only an hour after. James decided to wind him up even more. He couldn’t help it, it was one of his favourite past times.

“Hey,” James yelled. The stomping ceased, “some of us are trying to work in here!” James screamed. For extra emphasis, he banged upon the walls. Aleks’ met him with silence. James smirked. Result.

 

 

Except it garnered a different result than that of which he wanted. James sighed heavily. Aleks’ footsteps grew louder, angrier and more importantly – closer. James heard the man’s office door swing open. It slammed shut. Aleks stormed past James’ door. James frowned. Where was he going? Aleks’ feet quickly corrected themselves. James jumped when his own door pushed open. Aleks looked mad. Like really mad. James, despite this, smiled sweetly up at him.

“Evening, Aleksandr.” James cooed. Aleks glared back. “Why are you here so late?” James asked.

“I’ve got no car.” Aleks responded. James had the decency to look shocked. “Spencer was supposed to drive me home.” Aleks elaborated.

“He’s not here?” James pressed. Aleks stared blankly at him.

“No, asshole.” Aleks cursed.

 

 

“Oh, well that sucks.” James acknowledged.

“No shit, now you’re going to have to drive me home.” Aleks said.

“What? I didn’t agree to that!” James scoffed.

“What else am I going to do? How am I going to get home?” Aleks whined.

“Get a cab!” James yelled at him. What cheek! James was his friend, not his chaffuer.

“James, please.” Aleks whined pitifully.

“I’m not leaving yet.” James reminded him.

“I’ll wait.” Aleks said stubbornly.

“I’m going to be here for another hour at least.” James said.

“That’s… fine.” Aleks sighed. He’d rather wait than pay. He was a cheap bastard.

 

 

“All right, well… do whatever until then.” James told him. He slipped his headphones back over his ears and resumed his editing. Aleks continued to stand. He stared awkwardly. Aleks shuffled from foot to foot. James watched him from over his screen.

“Why don’t you have any chairs in here?” Aleks suddenly complained.

“I don’t have guests often.” James joked. Aleks saw no  humour in it.

“Well, where do I sit?” Aleks persisted even as James tried to work again.

“The floor, your office? I don’t know.” James muttered. Aleks could walk home for all he cared at this point. James wanted to go as soon as possible.

 

 

Aleks thought about his choices for a while. His solutions was perhaps a little unconventional. It wasn’t supposed to be practical either – Aleks wanted to annoy James. James yelped as Aleks pushed his hands off of the keyboard. He held onto James’ chair and settled down onto the other’s lap. James just let it happen – he had no fight in him anymore.

“Aleks, what the fuck.” James sighed as Aleks curled up upon his lap.

“Carry on.” Aleks told him. James rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I will.” James told him stubbornly. He reached around Aleks’ body to reach the keyboard in his mouse. To an outsider, it looked as though he was doing it to cuddle his friend. Aleks wriggled a little to pull out his phone. James laughed under his breath as Aleks began to scroll through twitter. He pulled his legs up to rest upon James’ thighs.

“Are you comfortable?” James asked.

 

 

Aleks hummed his response. James was warm, he hated to admit it. He was warm and with James’ arms around him, Aleks was getting tired. It didn’t help that James kept his lights dim.

“Don’t fall asleep on me asshole.” James said as he clicked a few things. Aleks groaned. Naturally James wouldn’t even let him close his eyes in peace.

“Take me home.” Aleks demanded.

“And do what, spoon you?” James giggled. Aleks hummed. That had been nice.

“You’re not supposed to agree.” James groaned. Damn, if anyone else had heard they’d both be screwed. Aleks shrugged.

“It was nice.” Aleks’ voice was barely above a whisper. He must have been really tired, James thought. James rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I won’t take you home, maybe I’ll just leave your sleepy ass in the bears.” James threatened.

 

 

“That sounds nice.” Aleks replied. James frowned. He looked down when he felt Aleks tug upon his shirt. Aleks had dropped his phone into his lap. He was clinging to James’ shirt for comfort, most likely. How was James supposed to get any work done now? All he could hear was Aleks’ gentle, soothing breathing. Occasionally the other man whimpered quietly in his sleep.

“You’re such an asshole.” James cursed at him. Even though he was annoyed at Aleks, he shut down his computer anyway. It’d be a lot easier just to get Aleks into his car and home than work in such conditions. Yet when James finally got his computer shut down, he ran into a problem. He attempted to pick Aleks up under his legs and behind his back. That was fine, for a moment, only Aleks whined when James tried to stand them up.

 

 

“Aleks, please – I want to go home.” James huffed. Aleks didn’t respond. James hadn’t expected him to. He was fast asleep after all. This was ridiculous. James knew that if he was to carry Aleks anywhere too far he’d wake up and bitch and whine about it. If he didn’t wake up, he’d just keep making those damn noises that were (unfortunately for James) too cute. So James did the only logical thing. He followed his earlier advice. James decided to carry Aleks to the bears. He lifted Aleks up, ignored his protests, and marched towards the stuffed animal room. The door was closed. James sighed as he shifted Aleks in his arms. He tentatively lifted his leg. In one swift kick that almost had them both tumbling, James managed to open the door.

 

 

The bear room was eerie in the dark. Yet not eerie enough to deter James. He left the door open out of laziness. James shuffled towards the bears and gently, ever so gently, lowered Aleks into them. That was supposed to be it – James would leave, it would be a funny story in the morning. He’d probably wake up with an angry text from Aleks and everything would be great. James couldn’t leave because Aleks clung to him like a baby. He scowled in his sleep every time James tried to move.

“Aleks,” James whispered, “please I want to go home.” James said. His words fell on deaf ears.

“Fuck this.” James cursed in defeat. He lowered himself so that he was laying with Aleks. James shifted so he didn’t crush the slighter man but was still close enough that Aleks wouldn’t complain about his absence. This situation seemed to please Aleks as he snuggled closer to James. James sighed. He supposed in the morning he’d be a punch line too.


End file.
